The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method for reading an image of a document with a scanner and forming an image.
In conventional image forming apparatuses such as digital copy machines, when setting, for example, the reading resolution of a scanner, users do it through a control panel always before a reading operation is performed.
Further, if there are a lot of to-be-set items, users pre-register them, as a template, on the control panel or client PC (template registration), and read the registered template to execute setting before a reading operation.
However, to enable reading of setting contents as, for example, a template, it is necessary to pre-register the setting contents. If users do not know beforehand that the setting contents will be often used, it is convenient for them to register the setting contents as a template. However, if they do not know whether the setting contents will be used again, they do not have to register the setting contents as a template, but need to remember the contents, which may degrade the operability.